An Offer You Can't Refuse
by AngelofDarkness1566
Summary: Every year Osaka High hosts the Festival of Lights this is where Nanba meets Ayaka, a seventeen year old that has just had her heart broken. Nanba comes to Ayaka with an offer she can’t refuse. Can he somehow mend her broken heart? MinamiOC


Every year Osaka High hosts the Festival of Lights; this is where Nanba meets Ayaka, a seventeen year old that has just had her heart broken. Nanba comes to Ayaka with an offer she can't refuse. Can he somehow mend her broken heart?

**An Offer You Can't Refuse**

**Chapter One**

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana-Kimi…

Ayaka's face glowed as she entered the gates to Osaka High. She was going to see Yuki her boyfriend of eight months. She smiled when she spotted him at their normal meeting spot, his back was turned to her. That was when she spotted, he wasn't alone…his lips met another's in a passionate kiss.

She felt her heart clench. Then she recognized the other person, her best friend Arisa. Ayaka felt tears gather in her eyes. Moving closer she stood behind them. "How could you?" She cried in a pain filled voice.

Ayaka flung the box of cookies she made for him in his face. "It's over," she said turning around and she began to run. Tears blurred her vision as she ran. She heard Yuki running after her. That is when she ran into someone. "I'm so sorry," she whispered blindly trying to find her way around the person. Her glasses must have fell off…

"Are you okay?" She heard a males voice say. Her glasses were sat back on her nose.

"I'm fine," Ayaka said pulling away from his closeness. Her vision was once more clear. She stared behind herself warily. Yuki was panting.

"Let me explain," he said reaching for her hand.

"No," she snapped jerking her hand away from his nearing hand.

"If I could so kindly interrupt I thought I'd—"

"Shut up Nanba," Yuki shouted.

"No, you shut up, as far as I'm concerned this relationship is over," Ayaka whispered harshly, she then turned and walked away.

She stopped outside the gates and propped her glasses on her head. Silently she wiped her tears. Her long black hair whipped across her blue eyes. When the wind gave up she saw a fuzzy version of the boy from earlier. "Can I help you?" She said tucking a few stay strands of hair behind her ear.

"I was seeing if you were all right…I'm Minami Nanba, what's your name?" Nanba said holding out his hand to shake hers.

"My names Ayaka White, and I'm fine," she said putting her glasses back on. That's when she noticed a boy running towards Nanba. The boy flung his arms around him.

"Who's this?" The boy glared at her.

"Back off lover boy, I'm not interested…," Ayaka said giving the clingy boy a look.

Nanba held up his hands and laughed weakly. "Now, now children, there's no need to fight."

She didn't say anything. Her fists were clenched as she walked past the two of them. "Later," she said softly.

With that Ayaka somehow managed to make it home without sobbing along the way. After a few good long cries she decided to go out in the late hours of the night. Silently she leaned on one of the park benches admiring the beautiful lights from a far. "You know, you could easily get kidnapped…You're no where near a light and it's the late hours of the night."

Turning she faced Nanba who had somehow managed to slip an arm around her shoulder without her feeling it. Smiling she removed it. "So…you're going to kidnap me…Right…"

"No, I'm not going to kidnap you, you'll find I come with an offer you can't refuse," Nanba gave her a grin.

"Which is…?"

"You want to get back at Yuki am I correct?"

"Sort of…well…yeah."

"Act like you're dating me, get him worked up."

"I hardly know you," Ayaka said her gaze entering his.

"That's the point, it'll be fun."

"But we just broke up today…doesn't that seem a little quick?"

"No," he answered straight with her.

"What about your reputation?" She asked a mocking look on her face.

"We'll deal with those problems when they get here," Nanba laughed to himself.

Ayaka leaned closely towards Nanba leaving only a few inches between them. "Now what will all of the girls think, me dating the ladies man of Osaka High?" Leaning back up she put a finger to her lips as though in deep thought. "Hmmmm…," she sighed. "I'll think about it," she said suddenly.

"You'll think about it?" He asked.

"Come and find me, I'll give you an answer then," giving him a grin she left.

A/N: So what do you think,it was my first Hana-Kimi fanfic and I was feeling inspired…and I'm sorry if you didn't like it, but I DO NOT appreciate flames what so ever. Just leave me a review with critiques, ideas, just don't make them too harsh.

Angelofdarkness1566


End file.
